


Knight's Night Off

by peoriapeoria



Series: Becoming Queen [2]
Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ritual, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Chicago's Knight and Marcone is the Third Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight's Night Off

**Author's Note:**

> There is dubiousness of consent because of the domino effect of the Sidhe rules.

Harry got dressed. He was Chicago's Knight and Baron Marcone was her and thus his Queen. He'd resisted the knowledge that the Outfit's head wanted him, because he might have to acknowledge that his own feelings were just that. It wasn't just the Pull that made him seek out John.

He'd resisted the Pull the first time. He went to John, he broke a door, but he resisted the Pull. He'd rode John right on the desk, shoving down on his cock and pulling up until just the head was still inside his body, over and over. Their stamina was inhuman and he spurted onto John's face when his thighs burned. John rolled up into him and came apart. Harry had resisted the Pull and John blew him, licked him, licked into him. John got him hard that way and then bent over the desk, prepping himself. Harry tried to resist, then pressed into John so very slowly, catching his prostate while bottoming out. He moved only when he couldn't help moving, his pace glacial, accelerating imperceptibly until he was slamming into him.

Harry cleaned up, himself and Marcone both and left without saying a word.

He resisted the Pull the second time, though not as convincingly. He strode into Marcone's office and stood belligerently. Marcone took him apart gently, like field stripping a gun. Harry didn't get fucked, though John's mouth should be registered as a deadly weapon. John blew him, sucked his face and tongued him. They writhed against each other.

The third time he just went to John's office. They made out on the desk, under the desk and Harry sucked off John. John ate his mouth and demonstrated driving stick.

Harry decided they should add in some of the new moons, to be on the safe side. John started providing dinner. Harry ignored that this schedule assured him having sex once a month.

Today wasn't any of those. He wasn't going to the office. If he had his way, they'd make it to a bed tonight.


End file.
